


Alone Together

by starryeyedwriter



Series: Miraculous Song-Titled fics [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Bodily Harm, Burns, Cuddling, F/M, Fights, Fire, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Injury, OC villian - Freeform, headcannons, preestablished relationship, revealed identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedwriter/pseuds/starryeyedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Masquerade Ball, Marinette and Adrien go back to his house to cuddle and talk, only to be whisked away by their duties as Ladybug and Chat Noir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is fucking long! Part 2 after "I'm with you". Im gonna write about some headcannons I have at the end so enjoy!

Marinette cuddled close to Adrien in the limo on the way to his house. She yawned softly and closed her eyes, resting her head on Adriens shoulder peacefully.

  
"This is something Id _never_ have done before today," Marinette said softly.

  
"I never thought you would either Marinette, its so unlike you.."

  
"I guess... I dunno... You have always made me so.. Nervous. And now... You have your arms around me... I. I feel like I've known you forever...

  
Adrien smiled and squeezed the blue haired teen a little.

  
"I'll protect you m'lady," he said softly.

  
Marinette giggled a little.

  
"Every time you say that you remind me of the time I met Chat Noir," she said softly, "the cat puns with him were great, for a short time."

  
Adrien bit his lip a little.

  
"Did you like meeting him? I mean, was he cool?"

  
Marinette shrugged.

  
"He was I _guess_. The puns got a little annoying. But he was kinda cute. But not as cute as you are Adrien, you're adorable... There I go again..."

  
She sighed and covered her face with her hands. She hated when she couldn't stop talking. Adrien just chuckled and shook his head.

  
"Its alright. You're cute when you babble."

  
Marinette blushed and smiled. They were quiet the rest of the way to his house. When they arrived, Marinette had fallen into a light sleep, but not light enough to realize when Adrien was carrying her up to his room. She awoke to him shaking her a little, smiling beautifully at her.

  
"Hey there. You wanna change? I can only imagine how much work went into the dress you made," he whispered.

  
She nodded and sat up, looking at him happily.

  
"Here. I grabbed some stuff from my closet that looked like it might fit you."

  
She took the clothes and smiled. Adrien left while she changed, waiting outside of his room. Plagg was by his side.

  
"What are you planning Adrien," he asked, "you cant not have a plan."

  
"Dont worry Plagg," he said shushing the kwami, "we're just gonna cuddle and talk."

  
Marinette had finished changing but was talking to Tiki.

  
"Oh gosh, Tiki, look at this. Im at Adriens house, in his clothes. This is a dream come true," she sighed happily, "how could this get any better?"

  
She sighed happily, but then realized something.

  
"Tiki what if he finds out," she asked, "not just about Ladybug, but about my sight? H-He cant find out."

  
"He won't if you guys dont bring it up. Okay, Marinette," Tiki said calmingly, "you can do this."

  
"I can do this."

  
She tucked Tiki back into her purse and went to the door. She opened it slowly and looked out at Adrien.

  
"You can come in again," she said before walking over to the bed.  
Adrien walked in and sat next to her. She seems.... distant now.

  
"Are you okay Marinette," Adrien asked softly, "you seem.... Off..."  
She sighed.  
"Yeah Im. Im okay. I just. Its weird. I never thought I'd be here with you."

  
Adrien smiled and turned to hug her.  
"Don't worry, I didn't think so either. Come on, lets lay down and relax. I wanna know more about you."

  
Marinette smiled and followed his lead, going to lay next to where he was on his large bed.  
Adrien smiled and caressed Marinette's face.

  
"Ive never seen you up this close. I. I've never seen how beautiful yours eyes are. They remind me of the ocean, and I. I cant help but get lost in them.."

  
Marinette blushed brightly, giggling.  
"Thanks Adrien. You're eyes are really nice too..."

  
Adrien quirked his brow a little at Marinette. She avoided looking at him, sighing. She wished Tiki was in her ear right now.

  
"Marinette. Something wrong?"  
"Kinda..."  
"Talk to me," he said, his hand squeezing hers gently.  
She bit the inside of her lip and looked at him.

  
"I. Im.," she stopped and sighed, here came the truth, "Im partially color blind.. I can see shades of red, blue and yellow as well as the grey scale. I. I cant really tell what color your eyes are..."

  
She sniffled a little and rubbed her semi-wet eyes. She had never told anyone, not even Alya knew.

  
"Ive _never_ told anyone that before.." she whispered.  
"Not even Alya," Adrien asked.

  
She shook her head, sniffling. Adrien pulled her close and kissed her head.

  
"You were my first kiss," he said softly, "everyone thinks Ive been with Chloé, but I havent. Not in anyway shape or form. Other than when she forces herself on me.."

  
Marinette smiled.  
"Id never do that to you," she said, looking at him, "Adrien.... Can you describe your eyes for me?"

  
Adrien blushed, eye going wide. But after a moment he relaxed and smiled, nodding.

  
"My mom used to tell me they're like looking into a field of clovers, green as grass in the Spring. Other girls have told me they're like pure Emeralds."

  
Marinette smiled and closed her eyes, imagining what that looked like.  
"They sound beautiful, Adrien."

  
Adrien nodded softly.  
"Like you," he whispered before kissing her softly.

  
She kissed back for a moment before he broke the kiss.

  
"Wait... This isn't right..."  
"A-Adrien..." Marinette said questionably, scared.  
"Im kissing you and all this, and I havent even properly asked you out yet."  
"Adrien you dont have to..."  
"I want to.. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you be my girlfriend," he asked softly.  
"Yes, Adrien Agreste, I will be your girlfriend."

  
Marinette wrapped her arms around Adrien's neck and kissed him. Adrien wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

  
**_Beep beep beep_**  
Crap. Marinette pulled away and sighed.  
"Sorry. I gotta check that, it could be my parents," Marinette said, getting up. She went to her bag at Adriens computer and took her phone from Tiki. It was Alya's blog.

  
**_beep- Hello? Alright. Hey ladybloggers, Alya here. So Im at my schools newest thing where we wear masks and yeah but anyways, there's something happening. Hopefully Ladybug and Chat Noir come soon. Keep ya in the loop. -beep_**

  
Marinette gasped and looked at Adrien, who had wide eyes.  
"Oh jeez..." Adrien said, "the kids at school are in trouble... I. I think Im gonna be sick..."

  
Adrien grabbed his sweatshirt nonchalantly and ran from the room.

  
Marinette put her phone away and called back to Adrien.  
"Im gonna call my Mom and Dad, I'll be out on the balcony!"

  
She waited until Adrien was far enough away and opened her bag.  
"Tiki, spots on," she called.  
In the bathroom, Adrien threw down his sweatshirt and tossed Plagg a piece of cheese. When the the black Kwami finished, Adrien huffed  
"Plagg, claws out," he called.  
~~~~  
Back at the school, Alya was doing her thing, reporting as things went down. Marinette kept an eye on things from the roof while she watched Alya's livestream.

  
"Come on, Kitty, where are you..."  
"Im right behind ya Bugaboo," he purred, "whats the situation?"  
"Seems one of the girls got rejected and Akumatized... Wait... Is that... Rose...."  
"Rose," Chat whispers, "who'd be dumb enough to reject a sweet flower like her?"  
"Someone apparently. She's said her name was Ember Blaze on that girls video. We have to stop her. If you look closely, her pink bracelets look to be where her akuma is. We get those off of her and we can stop her."

  
Chat nodded and grabbed his staff.  
"I'll distract her, you go for the akuma."

  
Ladybug nodded, going to find a way in sneakily. Chat, on the other hand, broken through the sky light.

  
"Well hello there hothead," he said cockily, "this isn't very nice. You can stop this."

  
Rose squealed and shot some fire at him. He just barley moved on time and blocked the blast.

  
"Ugh! You dumb kitty! Stay out of my way," she hissed.  
"Dumb? I seem to recall that cats are quiet intelligeANT!"  
He dodged another fire ball.  
"Everyone get out of here," he yelled, charging her.

  
Rose groaned and shot more fire at him, but half way through her assault, Ladybug threw her yoyo and wrapped it around her wrist.  
"Leave the poor Kitty alone," she shouted.

  
Rose turned to her and shot fire with her other hand, hitting Ladybug hard.  
"Ladybug," Chat screamed, "How dare you hurt her!"

  
He charged at Rose and hit her a few times while Ladybug regained her composure.

  
_Marinette stay down. You cant fight like this._  
"Just watch me."  
She threw her yoyo in the air.  
"L-Lucky Charm!"

  
Down fell a flare gun. What could this do? She looked around the room and saw the sprinkler system the school used and used her lucky vision to spot what she needed to do.

  
"Chat! Catch!"  
She threw him the flare.  
"The sprinklers!"

  
He nodded and shot the flare off at the system, setting it off. The surge of water weakened Rose and allowed Chat to grab the akumatized item. He tossed it to Ladybug and watched as she broke the item and caught the akuma. Chat ran over to her once everything was back to normal, and picked her up.

  
"B-Bugaboo...."  
Marinette looked at him.  
"Im okay, just a few burns. Just. Get me outta here before I transform back.."

  
Adrien nodded and picked her up, running away. He got her a few blocks away on the roof tops.

  
"Where can I bring you? I. I dont wanna leave you alone like this Bugaboo.."

  
He held her close, looking deep into her eyes.  
_Wait. No. It couldnt be..._

  
"M-Marinette," he whispered.  
"W-Who's that....."  
"Thats you, bugaboo.. I. I can't believe Im just noticing this... Marinette its okay, Im gonna keep you safe..."

  
He picked her up again, even as both of their miraculous' beeped.  
"Chat.... Please Im okay..."  
He shook his head.  
"Im taking you back to my house."  
"What.. No, I. I cant see your civilian self..."  
"You already have, bugaboo. My colorblind bugaboo..."  
"A-Adrien?"  
"You guessed it."

  
She chuckled.  
"Silly kitty," she said softly.  
"Ive got you. Dont worry."

  
He finished bringing her back to his house. He laid her gently on his bed took off his ring, popping Plagg out. He heard her last beep and watched as she transformed back into the clothes he had given her. Tiki popped out and flew quickly to hide.

  
"Tiki he knows," Marinette said softly, "Adrien, meet Tiki."  
Adrien smiled and looked at kwami.  
"Why hello there mini-bugaboo. What can I get you to reboost your energy."  
"You can get me some cheese," Plagg said, floating over to Adrien's shoulder.  
"Cookie," Marinette said, closing her eyes, "chocolate chip's her favorite.."

  
Adrien nodded and went to the kitchen, grabbing the goodies. On his way back he grabbed a first aid kit and went back to his room.  
"Here you go Ms. Tiki," Adrien said handing her a cookie, "Plagg."  
Plagg took the cheese and hid. Adrien went over to Marinette and sighed.

  
"Lemme clean you up bugaboo," he said softly, opening the medical kit.  
"Don't let Alya hear you call me that. She'll catch on to us being her idols."  
"Yes ma'am," he said softly, "lemme see your arm."

  
She gave him her arm and hissed a little as he cleaned up her wounds. After he had wrapped up her burns and bruises, he pulled his sheets back and moved Marinette to be laying under them. He grabbed a washcloth and wet it a little with cold water, knowing Marinette was warm after todays fight. He draped it over her forehead before laying next to her. She whimpered when he pulled her close, but got as close as she could.

  
"Goodnight bugaboo," he said softly.  
"Sleep tight Kitty."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay headcannon time-  
> •this first one came off someone on tumblr but I kinda added more detail- Marinette is partially colorblind, on account of how her vision works while using her lucky charm, and can only see primary colors like red, blue, yellow, and then all of the grey scale colors. No one but her family knows.  
> •this one is all me- after Marinette and Adrien demask and reveal their civilian selves, after each fight they take care of each other and their kwami's of course.  
> •also an original- when they start dating, after revealing their civilian selves, Adrien tends to act more like Chat Noir around Marinettw, calling her bugaboo when ever he can, just not around Alya  
> •and finally- after they start dating, Marinette's much more 'chill' around Adrien when alone with him. The stutters and jitters she normally has lessen and shes able to easily talk to him.


End file.
